CHDK-Shell
[http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,845.0.html CHDK-Shell] is a nice GUI for developers to easily download, compile and manage the CHDK sources on a Windows platform. The CHDK-Shell is written with AutoIt scripting language (easy to customise, the source code is included) by whim from the CHDK forum. Getting Started * Download the FULL package (file CHDK-Shell-{version}-FULL-SFX.exe, approx. 17 Mb), it includes appropriate GCC compiler versions & all required files * Extract to an empty directory without spaces in name (example: D:\CHDK) - the installer will create one for you if you type a non-existing folder name; * When done, open the folder and start CHDK-Shell-{version}.exe * To install an update version, just choose your existing folder (that would be D:\CHDK in case of the example above) and allow the updater to overwrite files Supported OS *Windows 2000 (tested) *Windows XP (tested) *Windows 2003 (tested, thanks hotvedt !) *Windows Vista (tested, thanks nmcconnell !) *Windows 2008 (needs testing, anyone ?) *Windows 7 (tested, thanks Darkness !) *Windows 8 / 8.1 (tested) *Windows 10 (tested on 9926) please post feedback (questions, bug reports, suggestions) in the [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,845.0.html CHDK-Shell thread] or [http://forum.chdk-treff.de/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=1606 this thread on the German Forum] --- Note that posting on either forum requires registering. Features * downloads gcc compiler / complete CHDK building environment, tools and current CHDK source (trunk or branches) * compiles CHDK for selected or all cameras with access to many compile time options * user configurable, flexible CHDK source updating with optional auto-compilation * includes CardTricks to install and manage CHDK on your SD-Cards * does not permanently change your enviroment, no conflicts with other compilers already installed on your machine * option to check/download/install program updates * clones & manages multiple build trees, creates Diff, and applies Patch files * switchable gcc 3.4 / 4.x support * Windows Vista / Windows 2008 / Windows 7 support (thanks to nmcconnell for the golden tip !) * switchable support for the german chdkde source tree * ...and much more helpful tools & features for the CHDK development Compilation To compile your own CHDK just select camera (and firmware), select apropriate compile options and press Compile Selected ''button. After a while your binaries will appear in the directory: your_source/bin. You can easly click the ''Source Code Folder to open this place and then navigate to ./bin. Download Note once on the box.com site be sure to page forward to find the latest full package version. "Allow Internet" is flakey. Manual download is likely your best bet: see http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=845.msg81028#msg81028. * CHDK-Shell [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=845.msg122437#msg122437 Version 3.46] (released: 2015-05-24) (links to CHDK forum page) * CHDK-Shell Version 3.45 (released: 2015-04-21) (links to CHDK forum page) (there is a copy hosted on CHDK DE download page] if the forum link no longer works) * CHDK-Shell Version 3.44 (released: 2013-04-20) ::fixed: Incorporated fixes by msl (and rudi ?) for downloading CHDK sources from SVN site, released as v3.44a. Thanks & kudo's for finding your way around in 10,000 lines of spaghetti ;) ::added: Support for the 'batch-zip' and 'batch-zip-complete' Makefile 'recipes' This can speed up compilation for multiple cam/firmwares by up to 3 times, obviously at the expense of feedback about the progress in the GUI. Note that you will need to set the 'Cmd Windows' checkbox to either checked or greyed, or you will not be able to monitor the progress. ::Security: VirusTotal produces 2 false alerts, from from Comodo and Kingsoft ::Checksums (FileAlyzer) are: CHDK-Shell-v344-sfx.exe CRC-32: D3535109 MD5: 87E3AED51AD9A9BFDF31C187C7664540 SHA1: 8CECA6CF8538BE103512B59DB7F3E0841FEF7443 CHDK-Shell_Updater.7z CRC-32: 562F810C MD5: C121C87A25A2BF02F4D600862759C339 SHA1: B11D6E789D78162387EB7AC6E19BE5E370EC8AED * CHDK-Shell Version 3.43 (released: 2012-02-15) ::fixed: Previous versions failed on opening CHDK trunk r1665, thanks for reporting, asmodyne ! ::changed: Now compiled with AutoIt 3.3.8.1 release version; also set back the program's UPX compression level from --ultra-brute to --best, but still 2 false positives :( ::Security: VirusTotal produces 2 false alerts, from Antiy-AVL and Jiangmin ::Checksums (FileAlyzer) are: CHDK-Shell-v343-sfx.exe CRC-32: 9C07A6AC MD5: A8A0A45ED33050DE1A0E13B0CE6BB006 SHA1: 0E4EC6788B0F4D061E1EF654CEE793730DA2BAE9 CHDK-Shell_Updater.7z CRC-32: E60985A5 MD5: 3B3E5B17C803F5A5C972CCC037604707 SHA1: 52F29E4105E8EBA169A59ACC1A36116968C814CB * CHDK-Shell Version 3.42 (released: 2011-12-21) ::fixed: Fixed the 3.41 fix ;) (Thanks again, philmoz !) ::Security: Clean according to Jotti VirusTotal produces 1 false report: :::Antiy-AVL 2.0.3.7 calls it: "Trojan/win32.agent.gen" ::Checksums (FileAlyzer) are: CHDK-Shell-v342-sfx.exe CRC-32: 9003BE91 MD5: CBBB769DF44926694F9AA222454E9691 SHA1: A8784813E1FEC5C1987E98571FFA946C83D07089 CHDK-Shell_Updater.7z CRC-32: 003E9ECC MD5: E08A263102690734803BCD53B74A0D91 SHA1: 42320774276724474A69E9BA88F6C134AA87FD5F * CHDK-Shell Version 3.41 (released: 2011-12-21) ::fixed: Long standing bug in branch checking: when set to "All" it would keep downloading older - and even blacklisted - branches. Has now hopefully been fixed; also added a button to reset the blacklist, in view of the fact that any download or unpack error can land a branch there (Thanks, philmoz !) ::Security: Clean according to Jotti VirusTotal produces 1 false report: :::Antiy-AVL 2.0.3.7 calls it: "Trojan/win32.agent.gen" ::Checksums (FileAlyzer) are: CHDK-Shell-v341-sfx.exe CRC-32: B8CCBE11 MD5: 43AF3219F75911A0C36CF8C211F23EB1 SHA1: A793B4EC78F25126825A9D39CC6E871660AD4327 CHDK-Shell_Updater.7z CRC-32: 80D0519A MD5: 97BBCB352DC056AEDD9BA1F0FBAF6D64 SHA1: BB9BDE1C92537C8FC3F4A52C3C6589B3A27CE4C8 * CHDK-Shell Version 3.40 (released: 2011-12-15) * CHDK-Shell [http://www.box.com/s/z20v0v52d1p8jcoa30bk Full Version 3.40] (released: 2011-12-15) ::changed: Tooltip during deleting/recycling of old builds will now show at top left corner of main or miniGUI (whichever is active) ::fixed: "ELF objdump" now collects all 3 main.dump files (from /core, /loader/{camera} and /loader/{camera}/resetcode) in /bin/logs dump-{camera}-{firm}.txt; also tweaked the compilation batch file to produce less 'noise' in the CMD window, and to add full specs for SH and (native) GCC to the dump and log files. ::fixed: Finally managed to get the 'SKIP_AUTOBUILD' status to show up in the 'cam panel' tooltips without breaking other info in there, to give users at least a clue why it might not work or compile .. ::removed: (from 'Source Tools..') Camera properties fixing option; did not work anymore after recent additions. I might put it back in later, if there's any demand and I find time to fix it. ::added: Automatic patching of /core/Makefile - future GCC versions (4.6.x) feature stricter checking of command line options; the patch is fully backwards compatible (as in: all GCC versions support it) Thanks Nilinhim ! See [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=6254.msg77512#msg77512 this post]. Has been fixed in recent trunk revisions, but still usefull to make older revisions compilable. ::Security: Clean according to Jotti. ::Checksums (FileAlyzer) are: CHDK-Shell-v340-full-sfx.exe CRC-32: 7A891DB7 MD5: C31725C1AFF4E4F2DFBB65339AFE8CB8 SHA1: B60223029FC6AFBB7B65963C182AC9BE030BA149 CHDK-Shell-v340-sfx.exe CRC-32: 0479621C MD5: 516215D739DC553609DCD5E61B09415E SHA1: 4D44C51365B42444C88F6FE6CB725A94C559A005 CHDK-Shell_Updater.7z CRC-32: 508A9ABA MD5: AF65658DC9E472E72233BB7251FCC4E1 SHA1: B0912EDA9A61DBE6BF3028787C4B3BEA6740CD3C Archive (changelog) →''' Please refer to the 'readme.txt' file included with every version for the changelog Links * '''CHDK-Shell Forum Thread * Compiling CHDK under Windows * CardTricks Category:Development Category:Related Programs